


Eleven (Posie-Hizzie-Choni-Hogwarts fanfic)

by posiewosie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: This takes a weird, gay spin on the triwizard tournament in Harry Potter, fifty years after the second Wizarding world.(Basically Penelope is the new Harry Potter in this fic where 11 schools are competing to keep their school from closing down)





	Eleven (Posie-Hizzie-Choni-Hogwarts fanfic)

Nearly fifty years has passed since the battle of Hogwarts ended the second wizarding war, and in the time since, things have changed vastly. Now, there was technology in the muggle world, and new threats were introduced to the wizarding world and everyone within it. 

Like me. 

A muggle born orphan from the United States, left on the Hogwarts Express by a muggle who was the only person willing to step forward to foster me. Elena Gilbert taught me all there was to know about the wizarding world in the nine months I stayed with her. She introduced me to her friend, Bonnie, a witch who was raised in Ilvermorny, one of eleven wizarding schools on the planet. She taught me little tricks, and ways to conceal my powers before she and Elena dropped me off on platform 9¾ at Grand Central station when I was eleven years old. 

As soon as I made it onto the Hogwarts Express, I was the only object of attention. Everyone had their eyes on me, and I didn’t understand why until I found out that everyone in the Wizarding World knew about the orphan baby in the muggle foster system who almost exposed every secret they’ve been hiding since the dawn of time. 

Now, here I was, sitting at the Slytherin table in the Hogwarts dining hall, six years later. 

“Attention students!” Shouted our headmaster, professor Longbottom, his withered hand in the air as he silenced the great hall completely, as he always did. He was respected, but sometimes he was too nice and it made other people in power look down upon him because they think he allows his students to get away with things, but the truth was that we never tried to get away with things because we were all happy with what we had. “Today is a historical day for the students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He explained as he walked back and forth in front of the long table at the front of the great hall. 

“What on earth could the man be on about this time?” My best friend, Cheryl rolled her eyes as she sat down beside me suddenly, making me ignore her as she reached onto my plate to steal a fry. 

“Today, is the beginning of a new school year filled with wonder, beauty, and beautiful memories.” He explained before sighing and looking around. “Now that the first years are all sorted, we can get to business.” His arms fell behind his back as he began to pace in front of the semi empty, extra long table. “As you all know, the advancements in technology have made it very difficult for the magical world to remain a secret with its growth and relaxed standards on secrecy.” He explained before clearing his throat. “Our world is slowly becoming exposed with each passing ‘tweet’ and ‘snap’ sent into the unforgiving space of the internet of us by the muggles of today, and the Ministry for Magic has come up with one solution.” He cleared his throat and looked around to prepare himself for the rest of the announcement. “Hogwarts will be hosting the revival of the biggest, most dangerous tournament in the history of the Wizarding World!” 

“It can’t be!” Gasped Cheryl beside me as she tossed her red locks over her shoulder to get a better look at the professor in front of us. 

“This year, Hogwarts is Hosting the Triwizard Tournament!” He exclaimed, and immediately, the room erupted in hisses and whispers around us, overshadowing Professor Longbottom’s presence before he shouted above everyone. 

“Silence!” Boomed his voice, quieting every last voice again so he could speak again. “Everything you have read about the games from three hundred years ago, or even the last time the games were played 54 years ago, should be forgotten.” He explained before beginning his march across the front of the hall again, “This year, every school in the world will be competing, and the prize is no longer the triwizard cup.” He paused to look around at the reactions of every petrified student, “This year, champions are competing to save their school from extinction.” Nobody dared speak… I knew that a pin could be heard if it fell in this great room, everyone was too afraid to speak. 

The last tournament ended in death, and marked the beginning of the most tragic wizarding world in history. 

“This year, each headmaster has already chosen their champions, who we have decided will all be female students.” That was confusing, and I didn’t know how I felt about cat fights ensuing every five minutes because of eleven prissy girls being left in one room alone. “Only the champions have been brought to Hogwarts with their headmasters. This year, there will be no Yule Ball, but a Digori Ball, to honor the last victim of this tournament.” He explained. 

“Each Champion will compete in three games. Three extremely dangerous games that will test your intelligence, your resilience, as well as your abilities as a wizard.” He sighed before looking to professor Hagrid, waving at the giant to open the doors to the great hall.

“And now, give a round of applause for each of your competing champions!” He shouted, holding his hands out as the first two people came out of the doors on the left nearest the Gryffindor table. “Champion Lucille Gonzalez of Durmstrang Institution in Bulgaria with her headmaster, Victor Krum!” He shouted, resulting in an eruption of applause by the students as a tall man with a black beard walked into the room, escorting his student, an enormously tall woman with jet black hair, tan skin and bright green eyes. She looked very muscular, and the way she walked was, to say the least, intimidating. She wore a red leather jacket and matching pants with a black shirt beneath her jacket, which had a black patch on it that was mixed with the same color as the pants, a big letter D patched on the back of her jacket to symbolize her school crest. 

She looked around without much amusement, looking down at my friend, Veronica in the Ravenclaw row with intrigue before taking a seat at a small, empty table in the front, between the professor’s table and the rows of student’s tables. I stopped listening for the next three because this just felt redundant, all these kids clapping for a bunch of random people whose names they won’t remember unless they died. I didn’t listen until I heard the familiar name of a school Bonnie had told me about when I lived with Elena. 

“Our champion from one of our American Schools, Ilvermorny, Hope Mikaelson with her headmaster, Ryan Clark.” 

Everyone at Hogwarts knew Hope Mikaelson. In fact, everyone in the magical world knew Hope Mikaelson. She’s the only tribrid ever not to give into her awful side, she was born from some evil people, even rumored to be related to Voldemort, the Hitler of the wizarding world. 

She seemed like the kind of friend I could get behind. 

It stopped being interesting after that. I vaguely heard Cheryl say something about the Beauxbatons champion being cute through my own thoughts as I stared off into space, thinking about anything else other than the possible extinction of my home before I was sucked in. 

I mean, this was my real home. I lived with Veronica and her parents in Liverpool during the summers between school years. I’ve been a missing person in America ever since I left for Hogwarts because Elena’s only way of letting me go was by telling the police that I ran away overnight. Going back to the country could get me spotted by a muggle and I would be brought to juvie, and likely stuck in the system until I graduate in two years. 

“And lastly before we announce our champion, we have Gemini champions from…” He trailed off before exhaling and continuing, “From our second American Wizarding School, Elizabeth and Josette Saltzman from Salvatore School for the Extraordinarily Gifted with their father and headmaster, Alaric Saltzman!” He shouted, and the claps were dead, replaced by whispers and hisses as the three people walked in. 

My eye was immediately drawn to the slightly shorter of the two girls, a brunette with a look of discomfort in her eyes as she looked around shyly while her sister smiled brightly and looked around, immediately meeting eyes with Hope, who smiled back. 

Odd. 

The brunette was wearing her school’s colors, dark blue pants, paired with a mustard yellow blazer and a matching ascot. 

She was stunning. I don’t know what it was about her, but I was already immensely intrigued. 

Before she sat down, she met eyes with me and stopped moving all together. I couldn’t help but wave at her for a moment, making her blush before sitting down. 

“And now…” Professor Longbottom said finally, “for the moment you’ve all been waiting for…” he trailed as everyone got settled. “When I call your name, you will stand and move to seat yourself with the other ten champions.” He instructed, and again, I didn’t care. 

What I did care about, however, was why the Salvatore School was participating. It was only established 5o years ago, so it makes sense that it would be the first to go. And it was much smaller than the rest, in the middle of a small town, which was definitely more difficult to conceal from a non magical eye. 

The Salvatore School was a joke in the wizarding world because of this, and because it wasn’t a school just for witches and wizards, but also wolves and vampires. It was also a because it was succeeded from a vampire, by a muggle of all people. 

“Penelope!” Called Cheryl as she hit my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts, into the real world where everyone was staring at me. 

“What?” I asked as I looked around. 

“For Pete’s sake, you’re the Hogwarts champion!”


End file.
